Fall and Rise Again
by Hells Hidden Angel
Summary: Danielle is abuseing herself from her thoughts that she is not worth anything, until she kills herself and is reborn to start a new life in a new body and learn more about her friends then she thought she new.(chapter 1 is up )
1. Bring me death

Fall and Rise Again 

Rated: PG-13 for language and blood

Angst/humor/suspense?

Note: After reading this story if you find anything that doesn't sound good or stuff I should add please tell me and I may add it in. Thanks lots for your help and I hope you enjoy

Prelude:

Ever wonder what death feels like?

Ever wonder how you would die?

Ever wonder why you would die?

Probably not.

To a red two-tailed fox/echidna/cat those where only a few of her questions.

After much self abuse, Danielle set her knife down on the grass beside her dripping with blood---her blood. She felt her face as a red liquid swept over it.

At her side was half of her tail, but it was no longer attached to her. She watched as the blood on the detached tail soak into a darker red. Beside it was a piece of one of her dreadlocks.

She had many reasons to do this. But when people ask her what they were, she says through a fake smile: "You wont have to worry about such unimportant things..."

She lay down in the soft grass, glad that she had not gone home. She never wanted her sister to see her like this. She didn't want her sisters happy, determined nature and life to be destroyed by seeing her do such a thing to herself.

She looked around at the familiar place in one of many Angel Islands forests she was in.

Waiting.

Waiting for death.

She remembered everything that happened in her life that she said she destroyed. She destroyed her mother and fathers relationship. She destroyed her mothers heart when she ran away after yelling at her for pathetic reasons she could not contain.

She remembered to the days she met her first friends in life in the 3rd grade. She remembered her true friends she met later: Katie the dragon tamer, Clarissa the water controller, and Samantha the dream maker.

There was more after that. She met Knuckles, Sonic, Shadow, Tails, Amy, Cream and her chao Cheese. Even the evil Dr. Eggman. In Haven she met Knuckles' Family. Locke, Thunderhawk, Spectre, Sojourner, and (on echidnaopolis) his mother Lara-li and Wyn.

The last group was the most. She never understood why they called her their 'friend'. She met a girl just like herself...but happy...successful...and much prettier. Luna. We both liked Knuckles very much and called ourselves 'The Knux Sisters'.

There was more. Some even before her. Shad, Kiela, Pink Angel, Nightmare, Artemis, K-dro, Flyer, Lillian, Sen, Ralph, Magnet and much, much more.

She squinted her eyes when a surge of pain went through her body. She used to have fear of death. Until one time when she was so upset with herself and stared at a large knife in Haven. That's when they started calling her 'Death'. They thought she wanted nothing but death for no reason at all.

They were wrong.

She waited still. Lying there on the land she had loved so much.

She heard noises, ears twitching slowly in pain. She didn't care. She had to leave the world. Now.

She felt herself falling into unconsciousness. Closing her eyes a bit, she felt a gloved hand hold her wrist. Then felt herself lifted and carried away. She smiled a bit. It would be to late for her now. She would die very soon. She closed her eyes and unconsciousness took over.


	2. Alive still, but not wanting to be

Wahoo! Sorry it took so long…thinking over the story, got all of the info, or most of it, thought over. Anyway, thanks to these people who have commented:

Jessica knuxies girls lover (I still wanna know what's up with that name…)-Thanks for the comment, nice to knowmy charactersandIaren't alone in this world.

Ultimatelife-Yes, sad I know.

ChibiIchigo320- My summary was good? Yay! Thankies for the comment!

Note: None of the Sonic characters belong to me! They belong to Sega! And some belong to Archie too.

Flyer: Get on with the story! I'm in this part!

Me: Yay! I get to throw a yarn ball at you!

Flyer: Hey! What kind of entrance-

Me: On with the story!

Flyer: Why you-!

Me: Runs

In Haven (No not Heaven…--;…)-

Danielles' cat ears twitched at the sound of footsteps walking through a hall. She sat up with a bit of a headache, but managed to sit straight looking around her. Her eyes turned wide as she saw at the edge of her bed were drawing sketchbooks, beside her bed was a chair, the hat stand stood with only Knuckles' cowboy-looking hat on it, a dresser with a mirror stood against the wall in front of her bed, cracked and covered by pictures. Never liked mirrors, easily pointed out.

Haven.

Why was she here?

_Oh great…don't tell me I'm gonna end up like Mr. Scrooge._

She thought as pain shot through her tail, face and dreadlocks. She winced a bit as she recovered from it. The footsteps she heard walking down the hallway, was now in front of her door. The person opened the door and she recognized it to be a familiar red echidna as he came in and closed the door behind. She started yelling at him like a dog barking at a cat. "WHY THE HELL AM I ALIVE?"

He calmly sat in the chair next to her bed, ignoring her loud shouts, and looked at the ground not wanting to look at the Danielle he hadn't wanted to know.

She crossed her arms across her chest and looked at him angrily. "Well, Knuckles?" She wanted an answer as to why she was in Haven instead of on the ground surrounded by a pool of blood.

They sat in silence for a matter of seconds and Danielle was becoming impatient. He looked into her eyes that were very much the same color as his, but colder as like Shadows. "Why'd you do that?" He asked.

She knew exactly what he was talking about. But she was the one to ask questions now, not him.

"I didn't want a question Knuckles, I wanted an answer!" She snapped at him.

"Don't make me answer you on a question you have asked so many time before doing the same thing"

She glared at him with anger she had shown many others. Before she could speak pain struck her face and she instantly cupped her face in her hands. Feeling stitches sting down along her red furry face she gave Knuckles another glare and hissed, "Damn you…"

Knuckles only looked at her with anger and concern. "Your sister was right, you have changed dramatically"

"So has this conversation…" She snapped at him, doubting memories were released in her mind at the name of her sister. "She's not my sister!" She screamed at him, fists banged down on the bed. She was a disgrace to her family, especially her sister.

Danielle looked away from him. She knew why he had said that. Almost every time she swore or did something rude, someone mentions of how she had changed from an active, happy little girl to a quiet, dark, and scary girl.

Knuckles shook his head. "Why do you keep doing this to yourself? I can't see why and we all want to find out. But you just ignore us. Why wont you let us help you?"

Danielle didn't answer. She didn't even look at him.

After a while, she threw her legs over the bed and got out and finally faced him.

"I don't need your care…" She gave him a cold glare "If I wasn't alive everyone wouldn't have to worry over a creature that came from hell"

She walked away and opened the door that closed her from the rest of Haven. A yarn ball rolled to her foot. She looked over to a light green purple striped cat running to her.

He skidded to a stop with all four of his paws and looked as if he'd seen a ghost…or maybe a…

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH A ZOMBIE!" He screamed. He turned tail and ran off down the hall when Danielle picked up his yarn ball. She aimed and threw the ball at the cat and it hit the back of his head causing him to fall face first on the hard ground while calling to one of the guardians. Knuckles, from behind her, smacked her upside the head. She turned to look at him clutching her head.

"He started it!" She yelled pointing at the cat on the ground like a little kid.

Knuckles rolled his eyes as an old purple echidna came into the hall that faced their room…and that four-legged darn cat. He picked up the cat and walked to them as they stood in front of the room.

"I see that you are awake Danielle"

Danielle looked at the old guardian then to the cat. "Thanks…" She flicked the cats ear. "Tell him I'm not a zombie"

"Are you a zombie?" The guardian asked sarcastically.

"No" She glared at him.

Knuckles smirked and Danielle nudged him, hissing, "Cut it out"

The cat woke from its confused state.

"ZOMBIE!" He yelled holding tightly to its elder owner, digging his claws into him.

"That's Danielle, Flyer" The guardian said wincing at the slight pain on his arm.

The cat looked up at her from his owner's arms and recognized her.

"Oh…sorry" He said sheepishly releasing his masters arm from his claw-digging grip.

She remembered the time she had drawn Flyer and brought him to life, as a gift she gave him to Thunderhawk, the purple echidna. She looked up at Thunderhawk.

"Could I get a ride back to Angel Island?"

Thunderhawk looked down falling silent. I gave him a 'Well?' Look and he scratched the back of his head. "Sorry but your not allowed to leave" Danielle's eyes widened, not only in anger but surprise.

"Why not!" She said trying to sound calm, though failed. Thunderhawk gave out a sigh, but before he could explain Knuckles spoke for him.

"Since you abused yourself a lot over the year, this attempt was you're closest to death…you can't be left alone and you can't leave …your too dangerous…to yourself"

Danielle's eyes widened in shock, but were instantly transported into anger. "So you decide this as if you are my family? Should I remind you of whom you are? Your not responsible for me…no one is…I'm the only one responsible for myself so I'm leaving whether you like it or not!" She yelled in fury.

Knuckles gave her a cold glare "How can you call yourself responsible when you can't even control yourself? Do you think we do this because we want to? When you were allowed to live here we promised your family that you'd be safe. So don't yell at us for keeping you here, because you did this. Not us!"

Danielle's cat ears lowered and her eyes held anger but not the tears that streamed down her face.

She lost.

It was her fault everyone worried. It was her fault she had to be protected so securely.

She looked down and made her hands curl into fists, shaking as they tightened, struggling to keep a hold of herself.

She ran back into the room covering her eyes and slamming the door shut. Falling onto the bed she hid under her favorite thick covers.

Knuckles sighed and looked to the ground, arms across chest. Flyer crawled onto Thunderhawks' shoulder, his ears pointed straight up looking at the red echidna.

"Well…that went well didn't it?"

Knuckles gave the cat a glare. "You should shut up now or I'll be forced to shove that yarn ball in your mouth"

Flyer quickly fell silent, sensing that he shouldn't speak to angry or upset people.

Thunderhawk walked away with the shivering cat on his shoulders, wondering how much longer it would take for Danielle to return to the little one they once knew.


End file.
